


Have a Merry Christmas Shumai!

by ShuichiOuma010



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hanging Out, Holding Hands, Holidays, House Party, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Party, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010
Summary: Christmas has always been such a special time for Kokichi and Shuichi wants to be able to make this Christmas the best Christmas for his Kichi.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Hoshi Ryoma's Girlfriend, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Snowfall

“Bored.” Kokichi said stretching himself out on the couch in the living room. Shuichi had only been gone for a half an hour but that was enough time where Kokichi had lost interest on any of the shows on TV. They were only playing cheesy Christmas movies, but without Shuichi being there to laugh at his commentary or even to just be beside him while they watched took the fin out of things…

He looked over at the clock that hung on the wall above the TV and noticed that they had about a half an hour until they had to leave for the party. Rantaro and Ryoma were hosting a Christmas party for all the friends they made together in High School. They had all kept in touch with one another but after High School a lot of the students went on their own paths.

Shuichi, Kaede, Kaito, and Maki were the ones that kept tabs on everyone so if anyone needed anything they would be able to send them some warm wishes or something. Kaede has always been seen as the head of the group always making sure to let everyone know that she is there for them. Kokichi never liked Kaede or Kaito very much...but Shuichi was rather fond of his friends so he let it slide because they made Shuichi happy.

Shuichi and Kokichi had gotten together after High School and a lot of their classmates were confused about this relationship because of how different they seemed. After a while of them being together many of them saw that they work well with each other. Shuichi is able to keep Kokichi’s lying under control (most of the time anyway) and Kokichi was able to help Shuichi become more confident in what he has to say. Regardless of how the others thought of Kokichi as an asshole and as a liar he always seemed better, happier even when Shuichi was around.

Kokichi was still working through his trust issues that originated from when he was younger, but slowly and surely he has started to open up to Shuichi. Shuichi adores this and always wants to make him feel safe and accepted whenever he tells the truth to him. Even if it’s painful to say, even if it isn’t something that he wants to do, even if it makes him cry...Shuichi wants to show him that he loves him no matter what.

‘Jeez...why isn’t he home yet? This house is so cold without him…’ Kokichi thought to himself moving his arms around his torso. Why did he feel so lonely without him? He was always alone before, so why now? 

He groaned before he heard the door click. “Hmm?” He hummed moving his head to look over at the door. He saw the doorknob turn and he knew exactly who it was. “Shuichi!” He called out slowly moving off the couch letting some of the blankets fall onto the floor. He didn’t notice them; he only cared about the love of his life who walked through the door. 

“Kichi,” He said, moving over to set the bags down before Kokichi ran over to him; he nearly knocked him over. “Shu-Chan~,” He cooed moving his arms around his torso before Shuichi picked him up and moved him into the house so he could close the door behind him. Kokichi didn’t let his death grip on Shuichi lossen at all...which means Kokichi was lonely while he was gone even if it was only for a short period of time. Shuichi knew this and knew exactly what this meant. Kokichi wanted cuddles and this is how he was going to get them.

“Hey baby...could you let me put the groceries away?” He asked before Kokichi just gave him a small “Hmph,” before he buried his head back into the crook of his neck. Shuichi sighed a bit before he moved his hands to hold Kokichi’s legs around his waist as he maneuvered himself to be able to pick up the groceries to at least get the refrigerated items in the fridge and freezer. Kokichi just kept his hold on Shuichi making this task fairly hard to do.

After Shuichi managed to get all the items that needed to be cooler into the fridge and freezer he moved over to the couch. “There they are put away, thanks for helping.” He said, making Kokichi scoff before he pulled back. “Hey, you decided to leave me on my own with nothing to do! Now I’m feeling deprived and drained because of you!” He huffed, making Shuichi roll his eyes a bit.

“Yeah, it was all my fault?” He said, raising an eyebrow. “Yes! You left me alone here forever!” Kokichi groaned moving in closer to his face. “So now you have to make it up to me.” He said in a more serious tone. This made Shuichi’s face turn red.

“W-what do you want me to do?” He asked regaining his composure. ‘He is just trying to mess with me…’ he thought to himself trying to calm down the heat coming from his face. 

“I want my beloved Shuichi to stay with me tonight, all night just you and me.” He said with a smirk. Shuichi blushed a bit more at this...but he calmed himself down. “But we have to go to that party--” He started before the news behind them had a breaking news report come onto the screen.

“Breaking news! There has been severe snowfall for the past few hours and these past few minutes it has gotten worse! So please stay indoors. This blizzard may make you snowed in for the next few days!” The weather report said, making Shuichi look back at Kokichi. Kokichi just smiled at him, making him blush a bit.

“I know I know…” Shuichi said before Kokichi laughed a bit. “Nishishi Shumai~ did you forget that there was a weather warning in our area for a while~?” He asked, poking his cheek slowly moving Shuichi down to lay on the couch while he sat himself on top of him. Shuichi was so embarrassed that he wasn’t able to bring himself to answer.

“Well I guess I didn’t think it was going to make us snowed in so that surprised me,” He said slowly moving down to lay on his chest. Shuichi smiled a bit and moved his hand to his hair letting his fingers glide through his hair. He had the heat from the house around him and it made Shuichi feel warm. Warm because of his lover cuddling against him, warm because of the way his breathing was hitting his chest, warm because of the blankets scattered around them.

“You wanted cuddles right?” He asked, making Kokichi hum. “Yes, my beloved~ are you confused?” He asked moving so his arms were holding him up a bit. Shuichi moved his hands down to Kokichi’s hips letting them slowly move on his skin. 

“Mmn.” Kokichi sighed a bit and let his body fall back against Shuichi’s. Shuichi moved his hand to his back while the other one moved to rub his shoulders. This made his shoulders slump a bit showing that this made him relax. He knew that cuddles are the one thing that make him act this way, either being endearing because he wants cuddles, or being angry because he has been deprived of them. Shuichi was fine having to do little things like this, because even if he didn’t say it much he loved the affection he was able to get from his boyfriend in these small moments.

The weather outside got worse as the sky grew darker. The night was becoming more apparent as the two of them decided to watch some movies together as they got snowed in for the first time this holiday season. 

“This is nicer than going to some party~,” Kokichi said leaning back against Shuichi as he was sitting in his lap. “I agree…” He whispered not wanting to admit it. Kokichi just laughed a bit before he turned around to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Don’t you love being here with me~?” He whispered, turning Shuichi’s attention from the movie. Shuichi looked down at him before he smiled. “I love being with you regardless of where we are or what we may be doing.” He said smiling back at him. This caused him to laugh a bit.

“You are always so cheesy,” He remarked making Shuichi pull him closer. “You know you love it,” He said gently before he grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Shuichi was confused by this and moved his hand to his cheek.

“Kokichi?” He asked before Kokichi smiled at him. “Tell me a poem Shu~,” He said poking his cheek. Shuichi looked to the side and sighed. “Fine.”

_ Winter is always so blue _

_ Blue water freezing _ _   
_ _ Into the ice we love _ _   
_ _ Seeing reflections of past lovers _

_ Seeing our own love melt our hearts _

_ Making us far to warm for the cool _

_ The coolness of the icy winter _

_ But all I know is  _

_ That I will always love you _

_ Even if this Christmas is blue _ _   
_ _ I will always love you  _ _   
_ __ Even if this Christmas is blue

**-Here is the first part! I am super excited to write all these out! I have so many ideas! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	2. Hot Chocolate

Hot chocolate is one of the things that say winter without uttering a word. As if it’s a sign of when things become cooler, like how popsicles and ice cream are the treats of the warmer weather. It’s a sign that friends and family come together to share this delicious chocolate treat as the world grows cooler. Singing along to songs that are well known as the frosty breath escapes their own lips. Showing how they are warm regardless of the cold. 

This was one of Kokichi’s favorite parts of the holiday. Where Shuichi and himself would go with Rantaro to a small cafe that was run by Kaede. She decided to take on another job aside from her piano playing and she was enjoying it a lot more than she first thought. Because of this she decided to continue working at the cafe. They make the best peppermint hot chocolate that either of them had ever tasted. Kaede told them that her mother was the one to give her the recipe before she moved away from her family to pursue other things. This came along with a lot of other gifts, pictures, and clothing from her parents because they wanted their little girl to be ready for the world.

Shuichi, Kokichi, Rantaro, Ryoma, and Sindy all have been going to the cafe for this tradition for 7 years or more. Before they would all gather in Kaede’s home and drink hot chocolate together, but after she opened the cafe out of respect for her they all decided to move it there. 

It wasn’t always a group of 5 people, it started out with just Kokichi and Rantaro, but after Kokichi and Shuichi had gotten together Rantaro decided to invite him to join. After this Ryoma also joined because Rantaro told him it wasn’t good for him to always be alone on the holidays. Ryoma eventually agreed with him and joined the three of them. Sindy came a little later after. She is Rantaro’s youngest sister and after she had been found after 2 years of being lost she was reunited with her family. Rantaro invited her after she recovered to join them. He made sure the others were cautious not to mention anything about the time she went missing as not to trigger her. They all respected this and let her come along. In the beginning they let her come along because they pitied her for what had happened, but after some time they came to get to know the real her and appreciate her being around them for being herself not being ‘the girl who was lost for two years’

With this tradition going around as well as the party they would host for their high school classmates they had grown close to over the years. They all look forward to these little traditions because it made them feel like a big happy family.

...

“Rantaro! Shuichi and Kokichi are already at the cafe! We need to get going!” Sindy yelled from the bottom of the stairs as Rantaro was grabbing his jacket. “I’m coming, I'm coming,” He said back, making her scoff. 

“And you say I take forever~,” She said with a teasing tone making him laugh a bit. He moved his hand to pat her head. He knew better than anyone that this made her blush. “H-hey!” She yelped moving out of his grasp. He chuckled again before he moved back to her side.

“We should get going though,” He said with a wink that made her playfully hit his arm. “Dumbass!” She said with a scowl. He rolled his eyes and moved out to the car with her. She rushed to get into the passenger seat shivering in the cold outside as well as the cold of the car that was still warming up.

“Cold!” Sindy said with her teeth chattering as her body shook trying to warm her up a bit. “It’s warming up, just give it a moment.” Rantaro said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off before moving in her seat so her back was straight. 

“I-i’m not cold,” She said with a stutter. He sighed and started backing out of the driveway. “Yeah, sure you are,” He said, turning the heater up. She smiled a bit but soon placed it with a playful scowl.

“You are definitely special to me SinSin~,” He teased before she groaned again. “You are definitely something else that’s for sure!” She said angrily. Her face was flushed partially because of the cold and partially because of her embarrassment. Rantaro decided to let it go as they drove to the cafe.

…

“Shumai! I don’t want to go outside! It’s way too coooollllddd!” Kokichi exclaimed, clinging to Shuichi’s coat that he was trying to get from him. Shuichi just sighed and moved over to him to pick him up. He let Kokichi wrap his arms around him as well as letting his legs move around him so he could hold him up as they always would do when he would get home from work.

“But it’s traditional Kokichi,” He sighed slowly getting his coat away from Kokichi. Kokichi just groaned again. “But Shumai!” He complained before Shuichi got an idea.

“Okay let’s make a deal.” He said putting a hand to Kokichi’s cheek as Kokichi let his body move away from him a bit so they were both standing again. “Okay~ I’m listening~,” He teased making it harder for Shuichi to focus. He shook his head a few times.

“If you go to this, which I might mention that Rantaro, Sindy, and Ryoma will all be there, I will let you decide what we do for the rest of the night.” He said slightly regretting the words that came out of his mouth. “Anything?” He asked with a smirk making this regret in Shuichi only grow. 

“Yes,” He said through clenched teeth. “Great! Then let’s go!” He said changing his demeanor so he wasn’t complaining anymore. Shuichi felt better about this as Kokichi was putting on his coat and his hat. Now they would be able to leave for the party...sure it was still really early and they didn’t have to drive far, but it’s better to be early than late. In Shuichi’s opinion anyway. 

“Lost in your thoughts again~?” He asked, pulling the collar of Shuichi’s shirt down to his own level. Shuichi blushed at this now wanting to admit he was. Kokichi smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, making Shuichi’s eyes widen.

“K-kokichi?” He yelped before Kokichi groaned a bit. “Come on Shumai~ You don’t need to be embarrassed!” He exclaimed, placing another kiss on his cheeks. This made Kokichi know that Shuichi was embarrassed--really embarrassed.

He didn’t say anything else as he planted another kiss on his other cheek before moving down to his lips. Before he even moved closer Shuichi had closed his eyes in anticipation only to be met with Kokichi’s hand. “Oh you thought I would kiss you my beloved?” He asked in a more serious tone. This made Shuichi confused.

“Yes?” He asked before Kokichi giggled a bit. “Well you are going to have to wait until later if you want me to kiss you~,” He said, poking his cheek. He let go of his collar letting him stand up straight again. His face was flustered and he felt like he had some anger and jealousy inside of him because Kokichi wouldn’t kiss him...but it was because he was doing it out of spite because of before. Well, at least he hoped that’s what it was.

…

“Another Holiday.” Ryoma said to his mirror as he sighed again. It has been years since she had left this world...and he always seemed to blame himself because of it. He always wondered if maybe she wasn’t with him that she may still be alive today, but this wasn’t the case. She was dead, six feet under the ground dead. And Ryoma hated himself for it. 

“I should get going before they start wondering about me...or worse Rantaro and Sindy come to get me.” He said with another groan as he grabbed his jacket. He looked back at his room. It was always so empty without her...everything just seemed dull to him. But at least tonight he would be around others who care about him. Helping him to remember her.

He grabbed his car keys and checked the group chat. Shuichi and Kokichi were already over at the cafe and Sindy and Rantaro were on their way. So, he wouldn’t be super late if he left now…’so best to go.’ He thought before grabbing the doorknob. It seemed so heavy when his hand was trying to turn it.

_ “Come on Ry! You got this!” She said to him with a smile _

He blinked a few times before he smiled. “You were always here to get me out of the house every once and awhile, guess I still need to do that for myself huh?” He asked himself to pull out a locket he had. It had a picture of her in it and always made him feel like he wasn’t alone anymore, even if it was just for a small moment.

“They would have loved you,” He said with a small laugh. “Merry Christmas my love,” He said before going out the door before closing it. Leaving the house empty again.

…

“Rantaro! Sindy!” Kokichi exclaimed. Shuichi just rolled his eyes playfully at him. “Don’t want to come, my ass…” Shuichi whispered to him before he just winked at him.

“Hey guys!” Sindy said with a smile as she ran over to the two of them. She pulled them both into a hug making both of them return the gesture. “How are you guys doing?” Ryoma asked, coming into the cafe after they had made this exchange.

“Hey little dude!” Rantaro said with a smile moving over to him to give him a pat on the shoulder. He still wasn’t super comfortable with hugs or other affection like that, but he was slowly warming up to the others.

“We have been doing alright-” Shuichi said before Kokichi cut him off. “We are doing great! Now that the party can start!” Kokichi said, holding his hands up before wrapping his left arm around Shuichi’s waist. Shuichi bushed at this but didn’t comment on it.

“That’s good,” Ryoma said before they all moved to sit down at the booth that was reserved for this occasion. It was a comfy booth, it had nice chairs and there were Christmas decorations around them. Snowflakes, gingerbread, and holly hung from the ceiling as well as around the windows and doors.

“So is everyone ready to get warmed up and celebrate another year?” Rantaro asked before Kaede came over and brought them their drinks. She already knew they were coming so she was prepared to make them, and when Shuichi and Kokichi came in she started making them.

“To another year!” Sindy said holding up her glass. She felt stronger after all the hardships she has been through in the past, but is so thankful for making it this far where she is able to be surrounded by all these people who care about her.

“To another year!” Kokichi said before Shuichi added, “To another year!” They were both very grateful and happy that they had been able to meet one another in high school. Sure they had their fights and hardships together, but that’s the key word, together. They have been through it all together and they know that they are going to keep it that way, always and forever.

“To another year!” Rantaro said with Kaede. They were both thankful for how they have been able to become friends. In high school they were never the closest, but after he found Sindy Kaede became friends with her. She was Sindy’s first friend who was a girl when she was found and it made Rantaro happy about how kind she was to her. Kaede knew about that but she genuinely wanted to be friends with Sindy and she couldn’t even be able to show Sindy how much of a good friend she is even if she can’t see it sometimes.

“To another year,” Ryoma said before they all took the first drink of their hot chocolate. It warmed his heart and he even felt another presence around him. Like she was there with him...just for another night.

They all laughed and shared stories of the year as they all bonded over the warm chocolate treat. It was a tradition they would never forget, and a tradition that would never be forgotten by anyone.

_ Wondering if this is my life _

_ Wondering where the time went _ _   
_ _ Wishing that you were here _ _   
_ _ Wishing that you were near  _ _   
_ _ Just that you could be mine _

_ Just one last time _

_ Happy of your return _

_ One day we all will learn _

_ How precious the little things are _

_ Loving you with all my heart _

_ Falling harder for your laugh and charm _

_ Love you to infinity _ _   
_ _ Because that’s my love for you _

_ Never ending _

_ Maybe that’s what this can be _ _   
_ _ Endless as we all share this moment  _

_ Warming our hearts this Christmas season _

**-Another part! I love writing these honestly! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	3. Christmas Sweaters

“Shuichi! They came!” Sindy exclaimed holding up the box that was at the door. “Oh, I didn’t expect it to come so soon,” He asked, moving over to her. He knew that the package would be the Christmas sweaters that Kirumi, Tenko, and Himiko would make for all of them. It was a nice thought but getting a new sweater every year was making their closets fairly full.

“Yeah! I’m sure they look great!” She said clasping her hands together. Shuichi laughed a bit and walked over to the table where she was at. They were both in the living room where there was a small coffee table a couple of feet off the floor. “Yeah,” Shuichi said, taking a place on the couch.

It was nice being able to be there in his own home, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Kokichi was going to be alright. Sure he hadn’t been gone for long, but it was making him feel like something was missing. While he was at work he was preoccupied doing his job so he didn’t have much time to dwell on these thoughts. But in these moments that Kokichi wasn’t here with him while he was able to be home it felt off and wrong in a way. Like he was missing something...like he was missing his Kichi.

“We should check them out! I mean they are only yours and Kokichi’s--but that means that mine is at home with Rantaro’s!” She said with a smile. That smile only made Shuichi’s mind snap out of his slump. “Oh? I guess that would be nice,” He said softly before she opened the box revealing a grey and black sweater with a black and white checkered one underneath it. 

The black and grey one was for Shuichi as it was embroidered on the bottom of the sweater in dark blue. The sweater had a blueberry sewn close to the top of the sweater. It was simple and only had a cluster of three of them in the corner of the top of the sweater leaving the rest of it grey before it faded into a black as it went to the bottom of the sleeves as well as the body of the sweater. It looked nice and Shuichi liked the way it was darker.

The one for Kokichi had checkered sleeves with black and white before the back of the main part was checkered with a light lavender that faded to a darker purple. Both the sleeves and the body of the sweater were checkered with white and another color so it all fit together. Then by his name at the bottom written in a light purple was a set of dice. “It’s a nice touch, definitely the work of Kirumi and Tenko!” Sindy said looking over at Shuichi who was holding up his own jacket.

“Yeah it is nice, I’m sure Himiko added the dice at the bottom.” Shuichi said tracing his fingers over his name. ‘Where did Kokichi say he would be again?’ Shuichi said letting his thoughts sidetrack again. Sindy noticed this as well as his off put behavior the whole time she had been over to keep him company.

“Hey Shuichi?” Sindy said poking his forehead, making him wince. “What are you doing?” He yelped a bit moving back from her. She giggled at this for a moment before she moved back. “I’m making sure you know that Kokichi will only be gone with my brother with a few more hours and then you can be with him again!” She said, giving him a small hug. He was confused for a moment before he felt some guilt come over his shoulders.

“Ah sorry I was acting off because of that…” He said feeling a small blush come to his cheeks. She smiled and moved her hand to his shoulder. “It’s cool! Don’t worry about it!” She said moving back over to the box to put away all the wrapping. As she did this a card was found in the box, it was red and green striped on the envelope. She handed it to Shuichi as she moved over to the trash to throw the packaging away before putting the box into the recycle.

“It’s from Kirumi and she wrote;

Thank you all for being here again for this Christmas season, sorry you both weren’t able to make it to the party, but know you were missed. Thank you for that. Best of luck to you with this new year coming up, and always remember I am at your service.

-Kirumi”

He smiled after reading the note and soon Sindy came over to his side. “That’s sweet of her to say,” He said with a smile. Sindy smiled and gave his arm a pat. “Maybe we can watch a movie until they both get back!” She said clasping her hands together. Shuichi gave her a nod after a moment of processing what she had said.

…

“Rantaro! This is taking so long!” Kokichi whined, making Rantaro laugh a bit. “It’s not that long--and we need to get this shopping done.” He sighed moving the cart closer to the register. 

“Do you think Shuichi will like it?” Kokichi asked, looking at what he picked out for his lover in the cart. Rantaro put a hand on his shoulder with a smile. “I’m sure he will love it, it’s coming from you after all,” He said with a wink making Kokichi blush.

“Hey! Don’t say shit like that…” He whispered looking to the side before he smiled again. “Well best to not dwell on that Ran~Ran~Chan~,” He teased back, making Rantaro roll his eyes. 

“Okay whatever you say.” Kokichi huffed at this response and helped him load the items on the counter. The cashier already started scanning the items as Kokichi walked to the end of the counter where the bags were being made. He picked them up and placed them back in the cart when Rantaro came over with the cart.

“So~ now I can go back to Shuichi?” He asked with sparkly eyes. Rantaro gave his head a pat before he responded. “Yes, now you can get back to your boyfriend,” He said with a sigh. Kokichi just rushed over to the car making sure to quickly load the bags in the back of the car. 

“Let’s go let’s go!!” Kokichi yelled before Rantaro got into the driver's seat. “Someone’s impatient,” He sighed, putting a hand to his own forehead. Kokichi just puffed his cheeks.

“No time to chat! We need to get going!!” He yelled. Rantaro didn’t say anything before he started to drive. 

…

“I wonder when Kokichi is coming--” Shuichi sighed as the movie ended. “I’m sure he will be back soon!” Sindy said with a smile giving him a pat on his shoulder. This was moments before the door knob clicked.

“Shumai~!” Kokichi said in a teasing tone opening the door. “Koki!” Shuichi said before he rushed over to pull Kokichi into his arms. Rantaro and Sindy both already knew that this happened when Shuichi was deprived of Kokichi when he was already at work all day. Kokichi was like his revival after working all day. 

“I see you missed me~,” He teased before Shuichi hid his face in his shoulder. “Shut up…” He whispered into his shirt before Kokichi laughed a bit. “Okay, we can cuddle later my touch starved emo detective~” He said with a smile before he slowly moved away from Shuichi. Shuichi still kept his arms around him but was now standing behind him so he could move around.

“So I heard the sweaters came in!” He said moving over to the coffee table where he saw the sweaters laying. He moved over and tried his best to put his sweater on while Shuichi’s arms were wrapped around his waist. Shuichi already had his sweater on from before and Shuichi noticed now that under the arms of Kokichi’s jacket had small blue hearts up the side while his had faint purple hearts up the side.

“Look it's our colors Shu~” He said, wrapping his arms around Shuichi. Shuichi just blushed and moved his head into the crook of his neck again. “You fluster so easy Shui~,” He teased again before he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well thank you for letting me stay here Kokichi!” Sindy said before she and Rantaro moved to the door. “Anytime! Thank you for coming!” He said with a wave before the door closed. 

“Shuichi, are you doing alright?” Kokichi asked before Shuichi pulled back to reveal his red tear stained face. “I missed you…” He said looking to the side wiping some of his tears. 

“Oh Shumai~ I missed you too,” He said with a smile before he led Shuichi to the couch. “But I’m here now best to not dwell too long in the past!” He said before kissing Shuichi on his lips. This made Shuichi blush for a moment before he let his body relax as his eyes closed.

_ These little warm gestures are what make us whole _

_ Warming our hearts even to our very souls _

_ I Love this Christmas time I have with you _ _   
_ _ So let this moment last as we bundle up for the cold _

_ Let us get going for this moment in the snow _

_ Letting us let go of the past _

_ Let it go _

_ Let it go _

_ And into new futures bright shine _

_ Maybe this time it will be mine _

**-This is another part! Finals tomorrow---at least after that it will be done! Thank you all so much for reading!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	4. Snowball Fight

It was chilly as the night grew colder. It was later in the day but that didn’t stop Kokichi and the others from doing an all out snowball fight. The light from the street lights around them were bright enough to give them vision for this war. Snow was flying everywhere as they were all scattered around the park.

The park was nice and big, perfect for this sort of ordeal. They all moved together on their own sides. Hidden in the spot with more trees for cover was team A. Team A had Shuichi, Kokichi, Himiko, Miu, Angie, Rantaro, Gonta, and Ryoma. While team B had Kiyo, Keebo, Kirumi, Tenko, Kaede, Kaito, Maki, and Sindy. Shuichi and Kokichi were hiding behind the bigger tree while the others were scattered around them behind a tree or snow wall. Himiko and Angie were on the left side while Miu and Rantaro were in the middle. Kokichi and Shuichi were behind them a few feet so they could back them up if they decided to advance against the other team. Lasty, Ryoma and Gonta were on the left waiting for Kokichi to announce their next move.

Team B was spread out as well behind the benches and snow walls they had for cover. Kiyo and Kirumi were to the left hiding behind a snow wall from the snow that was coming from Himiko and Angie. They threw some back at them causing the other girls to fall back under their own cover. Keebo and Kaede were to the right doing the same with Ryoma and Gonta. Then Tenko and Maki were in the back throwing farther shots trying to hit Kokichi and Shuichi in the back. Because like everyone else, they knew that if they took out the leader of team A they had this victory in the bag. Kaito and Sindy were taking the front middle but they were more on the right side because Keebo was struggling a bit with getting the snow compacted right so Kaede had to slow down to help him.

“Hah you finally going to admit you lost KAITO!!” Kokichi yelled to the other side. This made Kaito agitated again as he called back over to him. “We will not accept defeat especially if it’s from you!” He spat back making Kokichi want to shout again--but Shuichi put his hand over his mouth. Confused Kokichi looked over at him with an angry expression.

“Shh, do you see that they all stopped...we are ready to do your plan.” Shuichi whispered before Kokichi gave him a nod. He looked over to the others who were watching him for the signal before their final attack against team B. “Giving up so soon?!” Kaito yelled before he was met with silence. 

“I think they are planning something…” Sindy said with a frown. “We need to be ready,” She said motioning to Maki and Tenko. They stopped their fire and slowly gave her a nod indicating they were listening to her. 

“We are going to have to give it our all to win.” She said before giving them a signal. She motioned to the right before she made a motion to a bench that was a few feet in front of them. They nodded knowing exactly what they needed to do. 

“Okay, ready?” Kokichi said under his breath. The whole park was silent for a few whole seconds before there was a shout. “CHIIIIII” Kokichi screamed at the top of his lungs making the other team flinch from the sudden noise. After that the constant fire of snow at one team to the other was filling the silence.

Kokichi and Shuichi moved up to the tree that Rantaro and Miu used to be at. Miu and Rantaro moved to the sides one on each as well as the others. So now Shuichi and Kokichi were in Rantaro’s old spot, while Miu moved over to the right with Gonta. Ryoma and Angie moved to the far right just out of sight of team B. Himiko and Rantaro moved to the left side doing the same as Ryoma and Angie. Getting out of the sight of team B, but now they surrounded them. This had to be done quickly and they all knew this, Kokichi planned for this and knew that team B wouldn’t expect this...well everyone except for Maki. That’s why he wanted her on their team so there wouldn’t be anything that would interfere with his plan.

Maki had planned for this...but because Kaito didn’t understand what she was saying for him to do after the confusion--he wasn’t able to plan better. So just as Kokichi had planned he, Gonta, and Himiko climbed up into the trees and set their eyes on the targets they could take out easily. The rules were simple, if you get hit in the torso or head you are out, if you get hit in the arm you could get away. 

“Where are they?” Kaito asked before he grunted. A snowball hit him right in the back of the head claiming him as out. “What the hell?!” He yelled looking around before all his other teammates grunted or called out because they met the same fate.

“Where the hell are they?” Sindy yelled trying to spot her brother. His green hair stuck out in the white snow. He always dyed his hair and she didn’t know why he did this but he didn’t hold it against him. Her hair was naturally blond but she liked to dye the tips bright blue some days and others a bright pink. Just in that moment she spotted him.

“They are in the trees!” She yelled before the last couple people on team B got out...well what they thought was the last couple anyway. Maki was nowhere in sight--and Kokichi knew she wasn’t going to let herself get out this easily...so he just needed to find her before she found him.

“Shit,” Kokichi said under his breath and Shuichi got hit as well as Ryoma and Angie. ‘Where is she?’ He thought before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You really planned for this didn’t you,” Maki said, making his face pale for a moment before he got another idea. “Oh~ really?” He paused putting a finger to her lips. Her face got a little red but she didn’t let it bother her.

“Weren’t you and your boy~friend~ working as a team~?” He said in a teasing tone making her clench her fist. “Do you want to die?” She asked in a cold tone. Kokichi laughed before a snowball hit her back.

“What?” She said looking back at Himiko who had hit her in the back with a snowball. “Good game everyone! And good job Maki and Kokichi! You guys definitely thought this through and gave it your all till the end!” Kaito boomed with a smile. Kokichi, Maki and the others climbed down and started giving congratulations to each other as well as thanks for such a great game.

“I didn’t know we would be able to manage against Maki…” Shuichi whispered in Kokichi’s ear. Kokichi gasped at this. “You didn’t believe in me?” He said with a frown and some fake tears welling up in his eyes.

“N-no I didn’t mean-” He started before Kokichi put a finger to his lips. “I’m just joking Shumai~,” He said before he pulled the collar of his shirt down to whisper in his ear. “Thank you Shumai, for another wonderful night,” He pulled back with a smile and Shuichi just put his hands on his hips; still trying to calm down because of earlier.

_ I love this winter wonderland _

_ With you by my side it’s just so grand _

_ Holding your hand in mine _

_ Smiles that really make this season shine _

_ I love you  _

_ And all the little moments we have _

_ Like these together you and I _

**-Here is today's update! Finals are finally over! I just hope I did okay on my math final--but I will see over the week as it comes to a close! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	5. Ice Skating

“Hey, don’t fall okay?” Shuichi said, holding Kokichi up after he was about to fall for the fifth time that night. He looked over at him with an angry glare. Shuichi knew the glare wasn’t targeted at him specifically...he just knew Kokichi was embarrassed and angry because he wasn’t the one who was steady and able to just skate normally.

“Doing okay over here?” Rantaro asked skating over with his sister Sindy. Sindy just smiled and wrapped her arm under Kokichi so she could hold him up. Kokichi blushed at this and looked over at Shuichi. Shuichi just laughed a bit. “You two go have fun!” He said with a wave before Kokichi just sighed and tried his best to skate on his own.

‘Guess Shuichi is avoiding having to hold me up--well best to not let that get in my way of having fun!’ He thought to himself before Sindy let him go. “Wait!” He called out feeling panicked because he wasn’t able to skate on his own--well at least he thought. 

He looked down and his feet and they weren’t shaking anymore and he was able to skate well all on his own. He looked shocked for a moment before he put on a smirk. “Look! I can do this!” He said with a laugh before he felt his legs tremble a bit as he saw the side coming closer to him. It caused him to panic again and almost fall, but he managed to catch himself. ‘Okay--make sure to keep your legs steady as you move around,’ He thought to himself before he glanced over at Shuichi who was still talking to Rantaro.

Kokichi frowned a bit at this. He wanted this to be time he could spend with Shuichi and time he could spend with Shuichi alone. But seeing how Rantaro and Sindy were both here they were all hanging out together and that was okay...he thought so anyway. He couldn’t completely ignore the jealousy building up inside him as he was unable to be with his lover.

“Kokichi! The slow song is playing~ you want to skate with me?” Sindy asked and he felt like he was betraying Shuichi in a way, but he didn’t even seem to notice the song change. ‘Okay then Mr. Detective…’ He thought to himself as he took her hand. This wasn’t anything new for them because for her prom Kokichi came in as her date even though he was clearly gay...and she wasn’t exactly straight either. He did this because no one had asked her and he heard from Rantaro that this was important for her and she really wanted to go, but he wasn’t able to make it because of some work thing he had going on. So, Kokichi took his place and went to the dance with her and they both had a great time going there as friends.

“Let’s skate then!” He said with a smile causing her to smile as well. She held his hand as they moved around the rink. She was moving a bit slower because she didn’t want Kokichi to fall again...but he was quite a fast learner so he was able to pick up the slack. He moved faster trying to challenge her and she saw the challenge and took it. They raced around the rink together passing Shuichi and Rantaro every once and awhile because they were still talking to each other. 

He caught a jealous glance in Shuichi’s eye as he saw him skating with Sindy and Kokichi felt a little guilty because of this...but he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts about how much fun he was having. He thought of Sindy as a little sister and he was sure that she looked up to him as her older brother-- even though they weren’t related by blood.

“You sure picked that up fast,” Sindy said a little breathless. “You know me!” Kokichi said with a smile before they were back to racing. She was feeling more exhausted the longer they lapped around the rink faster and faster with every lap...and Kokichi wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer either...so as the music went back to the usual they both slowed down and laughed a bit.

“We went pretty fast!” She said trying to catch her breath. “I know right?! It was crazy!” He exclaimed putting emphasis on the word crazy. She laughed a bit more at this and they were both able to just laugh together in that moment. It was nice to just be there together without the worry of falling and ignoring the pain in their lungs as they were catching their breath. It was a nice moment and they wouldn’t change that for the world.

“Hey.” Shuichi said, moving his arms around Kokichi’s waist with an angry expression. ‘He was jealous~ Ah so cute~!’ Kokichi thought with a blush on his face. Shuichi pulled him away from Sindy who was now talking to Rantaro. Kokichi saw her and Rantaro go off skating as Shuichi just held him close to his chest.

“Look at you~ and I thought PDA made my beloved jealous~,” He teased before Shuichi pulled away and moved his hand to his cheeks. “Why didn’t you come back to me?” He asked with a blush on his cheeks. Probably because of the cold as well as his embarrassment for his actions.

“Because you and Rantaro were talking to each other and Sindy wanted to hangout with me!” He said back before Shuichi just pulled his face into his chest as his arms wrapped him into a hug. “Well that doesn’t mean I didn’t want you by my side…” He said quietly, making Kokichi laugh. ‘Oh he missed me~’ He smiled and moved back and grabbed onto Shuichi’s scarf. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened “Koki-” He started before Kokichi kissed his lips. “Hmm…” He hummed before he let his hands move to his hips as Kokichi’s hand cupped his cheek. They stayed like that for a moment before Shuichi pulled away and cleared his throat.

“Sorry for acting this way again…” He whispered before Kokichi laughed and grabbed his hand. “Well now we can skate together!” Kokichi said, pulling him by his side so they could skate. Shuichi just sighed. “Okay…” He said before he blushed a bit.

“Thank you,” He said before Kokichi gave him a smile. “Of course my beloved!” Kokichi then started to skate faster as he did before. Shuichi was surprised he was able to skate this fast since before he was barely able to stand with skates on. 

“Y-you” He started before Kokichi put his finger to his lips. “Yup! I was able to learn from Sindy!” He said with a smile, making Shuichi blush yet again. ‘I wanted him to learn from me...but at least he knows how to skate now,’ He thought before he saw his smile. The smile that was always able to make him feel better.

_ The things we do with one another _

_ Being together here forever _

_ Maybe this winter we can _

_ Do things that we never thought before _

_ Maybe in this wonderland _

_ Christmas means more than it did before _

**-Thank you all for reading this--today has been a little stressful because there is some unsaid contention with my mother and I and it’s her birthday so not the best day to make her angry...but it’s going to be fine probably! Anyway! Thank you again!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	6. Mistletoe

Kissing under the mistletoe is something that has always been tradition, they both just never knew it would have ended up like this. 

They were at Kaede’s house and Rantaro and Sindy were already there because of helping with decorating. They loved decorating together as well as Tenko and Kirumi. 

Tenko was a child at heart but because of the belief that was given to her at a younger age about hating men it made her more rude around them. Also having a hard time controlling her emotions like anger or sadness—so it’s made it harder for this side of her to show. 

Kirumi always loved to help and be of service because of her being a maid. She has always had a big desire to serve others as well as wanting them to have this time together to bond even if it was just over decorating.

Shuichi and Kokichi were some of the last people to walk into the room. There was music playing and people were talking and drinking punch just like at any other party. Shuichi felt a little nevrvous being around this many people—and Kokichi had to almost drag him out of the house for this. Well drag is a strong word to use, but there was a lot of whining and complaining that drove Shuichi to say fine. Then they left for the party and Kokichi saw that as a win.

_ “Shuichi!” Kokichi called out walking through the front door of their house. Shuichi has been home today because they had given him work off for the day. Kokichi on the other hand he had to go and run some errands. Rantaro told him about the party and that’s what made him come home a couple minutes early. _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me about Kaede’s party?” He asked finally finding where he was hiding. He was in their room under the blankets of their bed sitting against the frame with a book in his hand. He had his reading glasses on because he needed them to read for longer periods of time. _

_ “I forgot to mention it,” he said turning the page. Kokichi just felt irritated at this.  _

_ “Forgot to mention it?” He asked before he saw it. The glint of fear in his eye. ‘Did something happen today?’ He thought to himself.  _

_ It took him a moment before he realized what was going on. “Shumai, why don’t you just say you didn’t want to go out tonight?” He said letting his eyebrows furrow as he looked at him. They made eye contact for a moment. In this moment Shuichi’s eyes widened just for a moment before his cheeks became rosy. _

_ “Shumai~ we are going out of the house today to the party, you know that right?” Kokichi said with a wink. Shuichi sighed and got out of bed showing Kokichi the scars that was on his shoulders.  _

_ “What happened?” He asked letting his voice drop the teasing tone it once had. Shuichi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _

_ “That’s why I got work off today,” he said before he moved over to Kokichi knowing that even if he wasn’t showing it...that he was disappointed that he didn’t mention this before.  _

_ “Sorry, I meant to tell you...but I just didn’t know how to bring it up,” he said before Kokichi moved back from him. His hair was covering his eyes and this made Shuichi feel even more worried. _

_ “It’s alright,” he said with a smile moving his head back up to show his face. He had some tears on his cheeks but his smile seemed like it was very—fabricated, false, fake. Shuichi already knowing he felt lied to...put this together fairly quickly. _

_ “Hey I’m sorry...we can talk about this later, but you wanted to go to that party right?” He said giving him a small smile. Kokichi looked up at him seeming to debate whether to go or not. After a moment his smile grew. _

_ “Yeah! Let’s go!” He said with a smile. Shuichi smiled and gave his head a pat before he started to put his jacket and shoes on so they could go. _

“Come on Shu!” He said moving forward into their house going past some of the other people they knew at the party to get to the kitchen. Kaede and Rantaro were talking in the kitchen while Sindy and Ryoma were decorating the tree with Tenko telling them where they needed to put certain things.

“Hey guys,” Kaede said with a knowing glance. Kokichi smiled and waved back at her. “Hello Kayayday!” He said with a teasing tone. Rantaro laughed a bit before he noticed Shuichi still standing in the doorway with a blush on his face.

“Happy holidays Kokichi,” Rantaro said glancing at him before his eyes moved to the doorway. Kokichi was confused for a moment before he caught on. Shuichi was looking at the three of them all staring at him and was worried they had figured out that he had all the scars on his shoulders from his accident at work—but what he didn’t know was the white and green that was causing them all to smile.

“Hey Shumai~,” kokichi teased reaching out for his cheeks. Shuichi blushed but let his cup his cheeks as he moved down a bit so he could go face to face with him. Kokichi smiled and looked up making Shuichi finally put the peices together.

**The mistletoe**

He blushed a bit and looked back at Kaede and Rantaro. Kaede gave him a smile while Rantaro gave him a thumbs up. Kokichi laughed a bit and moved closer to his face.

“I want your eyes to be on me,” he said gently looking directly into his eyes. He blushed and closed his eyes wanting to just kiss him to get all the eyes off him after this moment. 

“Hey, I love you,” Kokichi said kissing his cheek. Shuichi opened his eyes and called out in confusion, “Kokichi-“

His lips collided against Shuichi’s as his eyes closed. Shuichi sighed and kissed him back slowly moving his arms around his waist letting his shoulders relax a bit. Kokichi smiled against his lips before his arms moved around his neck. 

_ “I love you” _

_ I love you  _

_ I love you _

_ And I know that much is true _

_ I felt so blue _

_ Felt so blue _

_ But then you were new _

_ I love you  _

_ I love you _

_ And I know you are mine alone _

_ So white _

_ So blue _

_ Under the mistletoe _

**-here is another update! I love that for them! I happen to be a very romantic person~ but sadly no one has been able to see that side of me *laughs in lonely* but it’s alright I absolutely dislike when people rush things, so best to wait, even if it never comes! Thank you all for reading this!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	7. Finding the Perfect Present for Someone

“Kaede!” Shuichi yelped when she shoved another gift in his face. “How about this one?” She asked with a smile. Shuichi blushed a bit and looked to the side. 

“Kaede…” He sighed moving past her. She sighed and put it back. It was a stuffed animal that was made for dogs...Kaede was going to give it to him as a joke gift for Kokichi. But this didn’t make Shuichi feel any better about his decision about taking her with him to find Kokichi the perfect present.

He put his hand to his chin. ‘The perfect gift’ He looked over the shelves over and over again, but they all didn’t seem good enough for Kokichi. He is a great lover to Shuichi and Shuichi couldn’t think of anything that would show Kokichi how much he meant to him. He did order a few stuffed animals online a couple weeks prior because he knew about Kokichi’s stuffed animal addiction. He smiled a bit remembering how Kokichi always has so many stuffed animals on his bed, chair, and in his closet. Funny thing is he always buys and wants more. 

“Are you sure~ this one's cute!” She said shoving a large bear stuffed animal into his arms. He wasn’t ready for all that weight and losing his sight so he ended up falling on the floor. “Thanks.” He mumbled, pushing the bear off of him. Kaede laughed sheepishly.

“Sorry Shuichi,” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright,” He said with a small smile. She smiled back at him feeling relieved that she didn’t offend him from her--behavior.

This is the first year Shuichi has taken someone to go Christmas shopping with him...and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this again the following year. He would prefer to go with Kokichi--but he didn’t want to end up spoiling anything. Kokichi adores Christmas and this is the main reason Shuichi makes such a big deal out of it now. Before Shuichi never celebrated it because his parents were never people who were big on celebrating the holidays together. But after him and Kokichi got together a lot of things changed. 

He remembered the time when Kokichi moved in and everything changed. I mean everything. His room that was always nice and tidy and a little skimpy on design...was now full of stuffed animals, posters, and even some new paint. The kitchen now had chips and other assortments of sweets even though before, Shuichi would only buy the necessities. He wasn’t complaining though, because with Kokichi he felt more alive. Like he was living life to the fullest, which was the thing he was always reaching for. 

Something more. And Kokichi was always exactly that.

“It needs to be perfect,” He said, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, it’s pretty hard to find the perfect present for anyone...especially Kokichi,” Kaede said with a small smile and a supportive glance. Shuichi looked over at her before looking back down at his hand.

“I just want to make this Christmas special,” He said, moving over to sit on a bench. Kaede sighed and took the spot next to him. “That’s where you are wrong Shuichi,” Kaede said, putting her hand on his knee. Confused, Shuichi looked over at her widening his eyes a bit.

“Wrong?” He asked more for clarification of what she just said. “With what you said, you want to make Christmas for Kokichi special right?” She asked, making him blush a bit as he nodded.

“Yes, more than anything,” He said, putting his hand to his heart. “Then make it special Shuchi, it doesn’t have to be perfect to make it special,” She said with a wink. Shuichi thought about this for a moment. Maybe making this special meant more of making it meaningful to him than perfect to himself. This was about Kokichi after all.

All the times they danced in the kitchen together. The times they laughed together watching cheesy cartoons and movies. All the times they have walked through the park and talked. As well as the times they were able to be together when they went out on dates, hang out with friends, and the times they have just been together. Because in the end that’s all that really mattered. That they were together. 

It didn’t matter much that the world thought that their relationship was big and bold because of what they did together. All that mattered is how special they made it together in the presence of one another. 

“Kaede I think I know what to get him,” He said standing up, making Kaede smile. “That’s great!” She called out as he took her hand and pulled her after him. They left into the part of the store Shuichi desired to go to get the perfect gift for his beloved Koki.

_ I wonder if this gift is the one _

_ The one that will make this new _

_ New for me and new for you _

_ I love this for you _

_ And maybe you will realize _

_ That every moment we have _

_ Will always give me butterflies _

**-Here you go! Day 7! I absolutely love writing these and I hope you enjoy reading them as well! Thank you so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	8. Decorating the Christmas Tree

“Kokichi! Get down from there!” Shuichi gasped panicking when he saw his lover up a tree. He looked like he could fall at any moment and this definitely wasn’t good for his heart.

“I’ll be fine Shumai! See” Kokichi yelled back to him while he just held onto the tree continuing to climb up despite Shuichi’s calls after him. “Kokichi! Please come down!” He called out again feeling embarrassed again because people were starting to stare.

“Oh why should I?!” He said, sounding a bit more bitter than he was before. “What?!” Shuichi called back. Kokichi scoffed and looked back down the tree.

‘I guess I should get down because he doesn’t even know what he did wrong..probably,” he said putting a hand to his forehead before he heard Shuichi call out from under him again.

“Kokichi!” He called out feeling his cheeks turn more red. He felt terribly worried and embarrassed...he didn’t like this feeling. “Please come down!” He said feeling his voice shake. He was so tense he didn’t even realize he was until Kokichi finally came down. His shoulders relaxed a bit at this and he smiled pulling Kokichi into a hug.

“Koki,” he said, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, bringing his head into his chest holding him tightly. Kokichi blushed a bit at this and he wanted to just push him away...but he liked the feeling too much so he was unable to.

“I’m so glad you are safe,” he said letting his legs fall from under him. They both fell to their knees and held onto one another. The cold from the snow under them as well as the warmth from their own hands and bodies were so compelling it made it hard to focus on them.

“Thank you Shumai~,” he said in a teasing tone standing up. Shuichi was confused for a moment before he saw Kokichi’s hand in front of him. He smiled a bit and took the hand extended to him. “Thank you,” he said gently standing up beside him. Kokichi smiled and gave his cheek a pat.

“Of course my beloved~,” he said in a tone that could have been taken as teasing, but Shuichi knew better than that. Kokichi has been acting off all day today...and now this outburst and the way he was speaking to him moments ago—he knew something was up.

“Let’s get home then,” he said remembering the whole reason Kokichi was up in the tree in the first place. Kokichi smiled and grabbed onto his hand standing next to him. “Yup~ we still need to decorate the tree!” He said with a smile. With only 4 days until Christmas they needed to make sure the tree was decorated. 

They would usually have had it decorated at this point...but because of all the parties and because of Shuichi’s work they haven’t been able to find the time. They would always decorate it together as it stood tall in their living room. It was always fairly big, but just short enough where they could fit the star on the top. It was a nice looking tree—but they have only put the lights and such on their house and they haven’t been able to decorate the tree as they would have before. 

Shuichi had an idea come into his head. ‘Maybe Kokichi is angry—well off because we haven’t been able to decorate the tree, yet…’ he looked over at the smaller male as he put the key in the ignition as he looked back to the back of the truck. They borrowed this truck from Rantaro for this specific reason, and it was perfect for getting and taking home a tree. Kokichi was very picky about his trees because he said once ‘if it’s not all natural then it isn’t a tree’ this of course made Shuichi laugh at him.

Kokichi didn’t say anything to him on the ride home and this just made his worry grow. Maybe he did something to make Kokichi angry? Maybe this Christmas...this special Christmas would be ruined all because of him.

“H-hey Kichi…?” Shuichi asked, giving him a side glance. Kokichi looked over at him with a glare before he smiled. “What is it my beloved Shumai~,” he said back, putting his hand to his chin.

“I-I wanted to ask if anything was wrong?” He said before Kokichi’s smile fell in almost an instant. “Why do you care?” He said bitterly. The words were like poison coming into Shuichi’s lungs. Intoxicating his soul, making the darkening thoughts come over his mind again, but he didn’t let them, because Kokichi needed him...he can deal with this a little later.

“Of course I care about this Koki,” he said, pulling the car into the driveway. Kokichi scoffed and looked out the window, not even moving to leave the car. Shuichi sighed a bit and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“I really do...I’m sorry if you are angry because of how late this decorating is-“ he started before Kokichi groaned again before he looked over at him. There were tears in his eyes and he seemed like he was on the verge of breaking down. Shuichi gently held onto his shoulders and looked at him wanting some sort of explanation.

“That’s not it,” he said, putting a hand up as his voice shook. “Then what is-“ Shuichi started again, but got cut off again.

“Don’t,” he said before he looked to the side again as some tears fell. “Why were you gone most of the day yesterday…?” He asked finally after a few moments of silence. Shuichi’s eyes widened when he heard this.

“This is because of yesterday?” He asked gently. Kokichi nodded his head, not trusting his voice at this point. “Oh Koki,” he said quickly getting out of the car to move to his side.

He opened the door after moving around the car. He unbuckled Kokichi’s seat belt and pulled him out of the car and into his arms. Kokichi smiled a bit and let himself be held.

“I didn’t tell you where I went yesterday because I was going gift shopping for you…” he said gently slowly moving to close the door behind him. Kokichi gasped a bit when he moved to pick him up. “Sorry for making you feel left out,” he said again, making Kokichi feel irritated again.

“Well you could have told me,” he said with an icy cold tone. “You should have told me so I didn’t have to-“ he said before he turned his head away. Shuichi smiled a bit and put a hand on his chin.

“Didn’t have to, what?” He asked looking into his eyes. Kokichi blushed before he turned this on Shuichi. “Didn’t have to wait at home for my beloved to come home~,” he said with his usual smile. Shuichi rolled his eyes a bit knowing at this point he wouldn’t be able to make him tell the truth.

“Okay then,” he said putting him down as they walked inside. “Want to help me finally decorate the tree?” Shuichi asked with a smile on his face. Kokichi paused for a moment before he responded.

“Of course! I have been waiting for this!” 

_ These small forgotten moments _

_ Always at the end of the year _

_ Coming _

_ Coming _

_ Until one day they don’t _

_ And this is when we notice them gone _

_ When they are missed _

_ Or overlooked _

_ When we forget their importance _

_ And the love the bring _

**-another update! Thank you all so much for reading! I love writing this for you all! So thank you so much for all your support!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	9. Building a Snowman

Snow was falling and Kokichi was already out the door all bundled up for the cold weather. It was chilly and snowing pretty hard, but not as hard as it was when they had gotten snowed in for a few days. Regardless Shuichi was worried about Kokichi being out in the cold for hours on end because of how he tends to get sick with a cold fairly often. This isn’t because he just happens to get sick--it’s more because of how his body functions differently than most others so it tends to get sick under weird conditions...sometimes anyway.

Shuichi looked out their front window and saw Kokichi in their yard with Misha who was a kid that lived in the house next to them. Misha would come over to their house so they could babysit while her parents were away. They were able to bond over these times so in the winter Misha and Kokichi would both go out to make snowmen as well as some snow women. It was nice for Shuichi to watch them do this together but the worry he had in the back of his mind didn’t make it any easier for him to not want to pull Kokichi back with him into the warmth of inside...but he decided that he needed some time to hangout with Misha.

Kokichi looked back at the house before he ran over to the window. Shuichi was confused by this as Kokichi moved to knock on the window. His face was red and his ears and nose looked pretty frostbitten from what Shuichi was able to see. Kokichi then blew on the window, fogging it up before he wrote. Shuichi was confused even more by this...but then he remembered. He is dating Kokichi--so this shouldn’t be anything new.

_ ‘Come and make a snowman with us!’  _ He wrote on the glass. Shuichi shook his head and moved his hand to point to the book he was reading in his hand. Kokichi became a little irritated with this and glared at Shuichi and looked over to Misha who was also standing there beside him.

Shuichi just shook his head and was about to move back to his reading chair before Kokichi gave him pouty eyes. He then rolled his eyes at this knowing what he was trying to do. He was about to tell Kokichi to give it up before Misha spoke up. “Mr, Saihara! Please come out!” Misha said from behind him and Shuichi was able to hear the slightly muffled sound on the other side of the glass.

She had a similar look on her face...and knowing Shuichi is more lenient when Kokichi uses his pouty face, Misha doing the same thing made him finally break. “Okay, okay…” He paused before placing the book on the side table. “I’m coming,” He said moving away from the window to put his gear on. He needed his hat, coat, gloves, and boots so he would be warm out in the snow. And if they are going out to build a snowman...it’s best to have the materials to decorate it. 

He grabbed a few more items before he moved out the door only to be trampled by Kokichi. He had taken one step off the porch before he felt arms around him. Then the next moment he felt his whole body fall to the ground covered in snow under him. “Koki?” He asked seemingly calm for someone who was just knocked over. 

“Yes my beloved?” He asked, poking his cheek. Shuichi sighed and slowly got up. “Ready to build this snowman?” He asked, looking both at him and Misha. Misha nodded her head quickly and it made the puff-balls on the top of her hat bob back and forth. Her hat had two puff-balls on either side of it and it was a white cream color that matched the rest of her snow outfit. Her parents happen to know a lot about fashion because her mother is a model while her father is a fashion designer himself. 

“Here is the bottom part!” Kokichi said getting some snow into his hands to make a snowball. Shuichi gave him a skeptical glance before Kokichi placed it on the floor. Misha then moved over to his side and helped him roll it again and again in the snow. Shuichi came to help them after they had been able to get the body started. He stood next to Kokichi as Misha was on his other side.

“You guys ready?” Kokichi asked before they moved the ball back into their front lawn. There was still a lot of snow to work with so they had plenty to make a fairly large snowman. “Yup!” Misha said helping them roll it the last couple of times before they had finished it. It was large and went all the way up to Kokichi’s torso. Shuichi was impressed with this...but it made him nervous knowing they would have to get two to three more parts on it.

Kokichi had already moved onto starting the next one with Shuichi by his side, while Misha was working on the head on her own. Misha was on the left side of the lawn moving the snowball in rows to collect the snow. Shuichi and Kokichi were on the right side and they were working on the torso of the body as they moved in rows as well.

The snow was falling and some of it got in their eyelashes and into their hair that wasn’t covered in a hat or hood. Shuichi looked over at Kokichi with a loving glance as he helped to put the torso on the snow man. “We did it!” Kokichi stated before Misha walked over to him.

“Not yet!” She said holding up the head for him. “You are right! This snowman needs a head as well as a scarf and some eyes and a mouth!” He said with a laugh as he moved behind her and held onto her sides.

“Ready?” He asked before she nodded in response. “Okay! Up up, and away!” He said before picking her up so she could put the head on the snow man. Then Misha and Kokichi moved to put the scarf around his neck as well as giving him button eyes and some small rocks as the mouth as well as a carrot for the nose. When they finished they all took a step back from it.

“It looks amazing!” Misha said before the other two agreed and they smiled and laughed together as they admired their work in the front lawn.

_ They say two is better than one _

_ And my my wasn’t that fun _

_ Working better together _

_ Better as two _

_ Other than One _

_ Wondering if this is done _

_ If we are together _

_ As two is better than one _

**-Here is todays update! Sorry for it being later than usual--today was pretty demanding around the time I planned to get this done--but here it is now! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	10. Christmas Party/Christmas Ball

The lights were dim as the scene came into play. They were all dressed up fairly fancy underneath the lights that were illuminating the ballroom. Rantaro and Sindy were greeting people at the door. 

Sindy was wearing a fancy pale yellow ball gown. It had puffy sleeves that went down to the middle of her shoulder. The bottom had flowers lacing it. There were larger more detailed flowers at the bottom while they started shrinking and dispersing as they moved up towards the end of the skirt on the dress. 

Rantaro was wearing a nice white suit with a yellow tie and a matching yellow flower tucked into the left pocket. They came here as a pair because their father and mother always hosted this fancy party at the end of the year for the more sophisticated members of society and the people they had met on trips and such. It was known for how over the top it was with the decor, the dresses, and the amazing food.

This was the first year that Rantaro’s parents decided to allow them to invite some of their own friends, under the one condition that they would behave and not be rude to the other guests. When they first heard this they were excited that they would be able to have some company for the otherwise boring party. But on the other hand they were worried their parents wouldn’t end up doing this again because of how their friends may behave...so in the invitation they put how crucial it was for them to behave at this party.

When Kokichi and Shuichi had received the invitation Shuichi was thrilled about going to a party with Rantaro and the others--while Kokichi on the other hand would rather stay home than go to some ‘hoity toity’ party. Shuichi ended up convincing Kokichi to come after promising they would be able to cuddle together after going. Shuichi was okay with this deal. I mean cuddling Kokichi is something he always looked forward to--sure he would never tell Kokichi about this...but he loved them more than anything.

“Shuichi- do we really have to go,” He groaned pulling on the tie around his neck. Shuichi moved over to him to pull his hands away from the tie. Kokichi was wearing a white suit with a purple tie while Shuichi, being the emo he is, was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. 

“Yes, Rantaro was kind enough to invite us and we already made a deal,” He said sternly. Kokichi sighed before muttering, “Fine,” Shuichi could tell he didn’t want to go...but he knew that their friends were going to be there and that he would be able to at least dance with Kokichi, so hopefully that would be fun to him. 

“Here let’s go,” He said again, grabbing onto his hand. Kokichi grabbed onto his hand before he started walking towards the door with Shuichi. Kokichi felt some worry come over his shoulders again. He was worried that all these fancy people could make Shuichi like them more than himself. Because he was immature most of the time and loved joking around...while Shuichi was more mature and uptight. He just felt like he would feel more alone at this party and he wanted to avoid that.

There was silence as they walked to the car. Shuichi assumed it was because he was still mad about going, but really Kokichi was panicking and didn’t trust his voice to hide this fact. Well, not from Shuichi anyway. He was confident he could hide this fact at the party from the others...but because of how Shuichi has come to learn new things about him, he knew he would be able to put it together.

The car ride was quite as well. The drive was about 30 minutes from where they are, so they ended up leaving 45 minutes early just to make sure they would make it there on time. “Hey, Kokichi?” Shuichi asked, moving his hand over to rest on Kokichi’s thigh. Kokichi perked up a bit at this and looked over at him.

“Yes my beloved?” He asked, trying to keep his fear under control. “Well, you have been acting weird all day and I was wondering if it’s just because you didn’t want to go to this party?” He asked, making Kokichi pale a bit. 

‘Shit, how did he find out so quickly? He hasn’t even been home all day today…’ He thought to himself before looking over to Shuichi with his usual smile. 

“Oh?” He paused. “It’s just because I wasn’t able to find any Panta in the fridge and I was already feeling angry because of that!” He said with a small laugh. Shuichi looked over at him and raised his eyebrow.

“Okay then,” He paused for a moment. “But you would tell me if something was bothering you?” He asked again, making Kokichi feel a little guilt come onto his shoulders. 

“Of course my beloved~!” He said again gently, kissing his hand. Which distracted Shuichi from the question at hand because of how embarrassed it made him feel. “O-okay,” He said again before fully focusing on driving again. Kokichi decided to close his eyes because of how tired the car was making him feel. The music was softly playing and the car's soft hum made his eyes feel heavy.

After another couple of minutes he was out. Shuichi just looked over at him and smiled a bit. “Get some rest Koki,” He said quietly.

.

.

.

They got to the part after about half an hour and Shuichi moved his arm to shake Kokichi. “Hey, babe?” He asked gently before gently cupping his cheek. “Wake up love,” He said seriously which made Kokichi’s eyes flutter open.

“Oh hey Shumai~,” He teased looking up at him. “Let’s get going,” He said again before he took the key out of the ignition and left the car. Kokichi followed after him and Shuichi moved to fix his hair. 

“Hey!” He said, swatting at his hand. “I’m trying to fix your hair.” Shuichi said gently, kissing him on the lips. Kokichi froze for a second before he laughed it off. Shuichi just sighed and took his hand in his own. Kokichi looked at the back of his head as Shuichi walked over to the door.

Rantaro and Sindy were there ready to greet them “Hello Kokichi, Shuichi! It’s nice to see you guys!” Sindy said running to them in her dress. She wrapped her arms around Kokichi and Shuichi to hug them before Rantaro coughed. “Sorry Ran,” She said moving away from them. 

“Welcome to the Amami seasonal celebration,” She said in a more controlled tone. It made the both of them feel a little uncomfortable but they just smiled. “Thank you for that,” Shuichi said before they both moved inside. 

The party was pretty full of people in glamorous dresses and suits. It was almost daunting to the both of them. Kokichi immediately felt self conscious and wanted to just walk back out the door and go to the car. Shuichi smiled a bit as they saw Ryoma and Kaito talking over by the food table. Kokichi frowned a bit before they walked over there.

“Hello Shuichi!” Kaito said in his usual loud tone. “Hey Kaito, Ryoma, it’s good to see you guys,” He said to them before him and Kaito and Ryoma started talking to one another. Sure they were all friends...but this whole exchange just made Kokichi feel even more alone and left out. And one thing was for certain...he absolutely hated being left out. 

They kept on talking while Kokichi walked away from the party and moved out one of the side doors to the garden. It was all frozen over, but it was still beautiful. There were frozen fountains and some frosted over trees and bushes. He moved over to one of the benches and put his head in his hands. 

‘Why does this always happen...I don’t fit in here and Shuichi just seems to fit so well. They all notice him like he is normal and like he belongs...but all I get is glares and weird side glances because of how I don’t belong when Shuichi does...so maybe this isn’t going to work out after all’ He thought to himself feeling his heart hurt inside of his chest.

A couple minutes pass before he hears Shuichi calling out after him. “Kokichi?” He called out as he walked out the door. He walked down the steps and called again, “Kokichi! Koki? Where are you?” He asked again before he caught sight of Kokichi. Kokichi wanted to cry and scream at Shuichi because of the way he was making him feel...but he knew they were still at a fancy party and that wasn’t acceptable.

“Kokichi, why are you out here all alone?” He asked, taking the spot on the bench next to him. Kokichi didn’t say anything and he just moved away from Shuichi. He stood up without making eye contact with him and started walking away from the bench, but Shuichi caught his hand.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked again before Kokichi pulled his hand away from him. “Why.” He said, still looking away from Shuichi. Shuichi felt confused. 

“Why? What does that mean baby?” He asked moving closer to him again only for him to push him away again. “Why do you fit in everywhere when I don’t fit in anywhere!” He yelled, making Shuichi realize what was going on. 

“Why does everyone always love you and want you...when I’m always so useless and unable to make you want to stay.” He said feeling some tears finally fall. “Why do you fit in here while I don’t even fit with you…” He said moving his arms around his torso. He hugged himself and felt his whole mask break.

“That’s not true,” He said moving closer to him and wrapping his arms around him gently. Making sure not to hold him too tightly where it caused more pain than comfort. “I don’t belong in there, I honestly was thinking about leaving to look at the garden with you as well,” He said with a smile gently kissing his tears away. Kokichi looked up at him feeling confused. 

“But-” He started before Shuichi kissed him. “I belong here with you and nothing can change that” He said before there was soft music coming from inside. Shuichi moved back from him a little bit as he wiped the rest of his tears away.

“It’s okay, I want to be here with you and I belong here with you,” He said with a smile. Kokichi laughed a bit. “Sorry I always just get so angry when these things happen...sorry I’m possessive of you,” He said with a sheepish grin. Shuichi just smiled at him and held out his hand.

“Could I have this dance?” He asked before Kokichi took his hand. “Of course my beloved,”

_ Maybe this wasn’t meant to be _ _   
_ _ But I know how much you mean to me _

_ So let this last as the night comes _

_ Stay with me in this dark field _

_ The flowers may be faded _ _   
_ _ But me and you are here _ _   
_ __ Happy as a Lilly in spring

_ As happy as we could be _

**-Loving the small moments because they always end. Maybe this next year you will come back, but sadly enough this can not mend. Because my friend, you are dead.-**

**_-SK-_ **


	11. Warm Cuddles

“Shuichi~ Remember your promise~” Kokichi cooed as he looked up at Shuichi who was a little tired from the ride back. Shuichi sighed and tried to keep his eyes open. “I...Remember,” He said, closing the door behind him. 

Kokichi smiled and held onto his hand before dragging him to the bedroom. Shuichi slowly moved with him after shutting and locking the door behind them. Kokichi seemed more full of energy because of this. Shuichi blushed a bit at how eager he seemed about something Shuichi saw as just a normal thing they would do.

Granted, Shuichi has had to do late night shifts for the past couple of days...so Kokichi has had to go to bed alone for the past few days and that may have ended up causing him to act out at the party. Shuichi felt bad for having to take more shifts...but he needed the extra money for what he wanted to get Kokichi for Christmas.

Shuichi slowly moved into the room and Kokichi let go of his hand so he could change into his pajamas. Shuichi moved slowly as he changed into his own. He took off the suit and hung it in the closet before taking off his undershirt and pulling on his pajama shirt. He put his pants on before he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist. 

“Kokichi?” He asked turning around to see him holding his body against him. He smiled a bit as Kokichi just moved his head against his chest. He smiled down at him and blushed at the feeling of his breath against his hair. “You feeling tired?” He asked, noticing how his shoulders were a little droopy.

“I’m not tired…” He said with a small laugh before his eyes fluttered closed again before he shook his head a bit. “Here, we can cuddle tonight until you fall asleep...and then we can cuddle tomorrow okay?” He said softly into his ear. Kokichi smiled a bit and nodded against his chest. Shuichi took this as his answer and he slowly picked him up and moved him to bed. 

Kokichi just leaned against him and sighed a bit before his eyes became heavy. Shuichi placed him on the bed before moving in next to him and wrapping his arms around his torso. He moved the blankets on top of the both of them. Kokichi nuzzled into his chest as the softness of the sheets came around him. He wanted to stay up with Shuichi, but he unfairly started moving his hands up and down his back as he softly said sweet nothings to him.

_ I love you _

_ You are okay now _ _   
_ _ I’m here for you _ _   
_ _ You are my one and only _ _   
_ _ Me and you are here _

_ And I wouldn’t want it any other way _

This was all Kokichi heard before he was out. Shuichi smiled a bit and let sleep take over him moments later.

The night was fairly chilly and Kokichi knew that when he was asleep and when he was cold he was more prone to having night terrors. He quickly started shaking in his sleep as the same nightmare he has been having for weeks came back to him. 

_ Shuichi was with him in their house and they were in the dining room. Only this Shuichi wasn’t like Shuichi at all. _

_ “Kokichi!” He yelled putting his hand on the table. “W-what?” He asked, finding the mood odd. He wasn’t able to see it was a dream until he heard Shuichi say. _ _   
  
_

_ “I never loved you! Why would you even think that!” He yelled, making Kokichi tear up even though he knew it wasn’t real. ‘Why does this hurt my heart so much? What if Shuichi is too good to be true?” He asked himself in his head before he felt Shuichi punch his cheek. _

_ “Is it because you think you're better than me? That I should worship the ground you walk on?” Shuichi yelled, making Kokichi stumble back. ‘I need to wake myself up’ He thought...but it felt so real he was unable to. _

_ “No it’s not that-” He said only to be cut off by Shuichi pushing him into the table. Kokichi gasped as he moved his hands to his back. “Shuichi-” He said before Shuichi put his hand over his mouth.  _

_ “Don’t say anything, I’m done.” He said before he let his hand fall as he walked away. He walked out the door as Kokichi just watched him with tears in his eyes. _

“Shuichi!” he screamed as he sat up in bed. Shuichi noticed this and moved his body up so he could pull Kokichi into his lap. “Koki,” He whispered into his ear as his hand ran through his hair.

“Shuichi,” He said, feeling tears come to his eyes. “Baby, it’s okay,” He paused and kissed his forehead. “I’m right here, what happened love?” He asked gently, moving his hand to rub his back. Kokichi shook in his hold and moved his face into his shoulder as he cried harder.

“It...was that dream again,” He sighed before Shuichi moved to kiss his cheeks. “I’m here for you, and know that I want to be like this with you okay? I love you more than words can describe” He said kissing his tears away. 

Kokichi smiled a bit and moved back into his arms. “How do you always know how to say the right thing?” He asked with a smile. Shuichi moved his hands to hold his cheeks as his head moved back onto the pillow. They faced each other on the pillow they shared. “I just say what comes from my heart” He said, kissing his forehead.

“So romantic~” He teased as he moved his arm to Shuichi’s side. “Know that I do it all because I love you,” Shuichi said with a smile moving his hands to the small of Kokichi’s back. Kokichi smiled and moved his head into the crook of his neck.

“I love you”

_ All the words I had to say to know _ _   
_ _ What it means to me _ _   
_ _ What it means to you _ _   
_ __ The one simple phrase 

_ I love you _

_ Know how much you mean to me _

_ By the words I say _

_ And from my heart as I say to you _

_ I love you _

**-Here is today’s part! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	12. Last Christmas

_ Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_ But the very next day you gave it away _

_ This year, to save me from tears _

_ I'll give it to someone special _

Every Christmas seems to always end up going to this. Kokichi always gets nervous and excited the day before Christmas and he tends to act a little different on some occasions. Shuichi just feels nervous all the way up when Christmas happens and the gifts from loved ones end up getting opened. He just always hopes that he is able to get them something that is able to show how much he appreciates them in his life.

“Kokichi! Wait!” Shuichi called after him as he ran into the kitchen. Kokichi laughed a bit and moved into the kitchen. “Kokichi,” He said before he walked into the kitchen to see Kokichi sitting on the counter eating the sweets Shuichi had put on the top shelf so he wouldn’t eat it. Shuichi just gave him a look telling him that he had been caught doing something wrong.

“Shumi~ they are so yummy it’s hard to not eat them~” He cooed, kissing his cheeks and his forehead. He smirked when Shuichi blushed at this action. He was trying to make him forget about the whole incident. “I won’t forget about this…” He said gently before he moved to kiss Kokichi. Kokichi smiled and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss a bit.

Kokichi was distracted by the kiss he hadn’t noticed that Shuichi had taken the sweets from him and had put them back in the cupboard above him during the kiss. Shuichi smiled a bit against Kokichi’s lips making Kokichi realize what happened. “Hey that’s not fair!” He whined, making Shuichi laugh at this.

_ Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_ But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away) _

_ This year, to save me from tears _

_ I'll give it to someone special (special) _

Rantaro and Sindy always went out with their siblings for Christmas. They would choose some sort of resort to go to go sledding and skiing and things like that. Rantaro and Sindy were getting ready to go to the resort for the time being. They were going to be there all Christmas eve and even well into Christmas day, depending on how early they wanted to start driving back.

“Sindy! You coming!” Rantaro called out before Sindy came rushing down the stairs. “Yup! Been ready!” She said with a smile. Rantaro laughed a bit before putting his hand on her head which made her tense up a bit. 

“Then where were you?” He asked, making her flustered. “I was just making sure everything was ready for us to leave” She said looking to the side. Well, if it was anyone else they wouldn’t have noticed the way her hands seemed to be more fidgety and the way her eyes seemed like they were unable to make contact with anyone else's.

“Hey, did you bruise yourself again?” Rantaro asked, moving his hand down her arm. She flinched at the words and seemed to become more panicked. “N-no” She said looking to the side. Rantaro sighed a bit before he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s okay...just try to come and talk to me next time okay? That’s why I’m here with you, because I’m your brother and I care about you.” He said before she seemed to relax a bit. “Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier” She said, moving to wrap her arms around him as well.

“Just know I’m always here for you” He said, moving his hand to gently pet her head while the other one rubbed her back. “Thank you,”

_ This year, to save me from tears _

_ I'll give it to someone special (special) _

_ Once bitten and twice shy _

_ I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye _

“Maki!” Kaito yelled running in the front door of their house. Maki was in the kitchen making some food with Kaede for some friends they had invited over for dinner. Kaito had snow all over his face, hands, and hair. “What happened?” Maki asked looking over at him. 

“I just accidentally got in the middle of a snowball fight--” He said with a small laugh. “Always making trouble aren’t you Kaito?” Kaede asked as he closed the door behind him.

“No it wasn’t me who--well never mind” He said looking down for a moment before he moved to take off his jacket and gloves. “Well, how is dinner going?!” He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Maki’s torso making her flinch.

“K-Kaito!” She said blushing as Kaede just laughed to herself. “I just wanted to apologize for my behavior” He said gently planting a kiss on her head. She blushed more before muttering a quick “thank you” to him.

_ Tell me baby, do you recognize me? _

_ Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me _

_ "Merry Christmas" I wrapped it up and sent it _

_ With a note saying "I love you", I meant it _

Ryoma was at the grave of his beloved like he did every year. He always brought her white flowers because of how they were her favorite flowers. She loved them because of the purity they had because of the white of the petals. Making the flower give off a nice aura to calm those around it.

“I miss you more than anything...and I’m sorry” He said letting some of his tears out. He felt horribly lonely without her...but this was one of the ways that he was able to reconnect with her a bit in a small way.

The snow was falling slowly and it reminded him of the constant darkness and rain that came into his mind once she left the world. Like his sun had disappeared and now he was just expected to be okay with that fact. She was able to balance him out, she helped him relax after he would go to some of his tournaments, she was able to get him to smile, she was able to get him to laugh. But with all that joy in the good days...was all gone now and he wondered why he had to stay behind while the one thing he always looked forward to was gone…

At this moment his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Oh?” He asked, pulling his phone out. It was a message from Kaede to check in on him if he was coming to dinner with them or not. He responded with a yes. “I need to be around my friends over the holidays,” He said smiling a bit.

“Goodbye,” He said standing up from where he was kneeling down. He smiled a bit as he turned his back to the gravestone and walked over to the parking lot.

_ Now I know what a fool I've been _

_ But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again _

_ Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_ But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away) _

Kirumi, Korekiyo, and Angie all gathered together for a festival of sorts. Kirumi was there because Korekiyo requested for her to be there to help set up for this occasion. There were tables and banners that were all set up the day prior. Angie and Korekiyo both wanted to do a seance together and it was one where they would be able to talk to the spirits of the dead.

Korekiyo had been able to go into some counseling to talk about how his sister's soul resided within him and came to terms with the fact that this could be a way his body reacted to having her taken out of his life. Angie helped him through this and told him about Atua and how her god would be able to help him in this time of need.

He decided this could be good for him, but he and Angie agreed that they would do this seance once every little while so Korekiyo could talk to his sister again, even if it was just for a small moment.

“Thank you both for helping with this,” Korekiyo said, looking over at the both of them. “Of course! Of course!” Angie said with a smile. Kirumi gave him a small nod making him smile a bit under his mask.

_ This year, to save me from tears _

_ I'll give it to someone special (special) _

_ Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_ But the very next day you gave it away _

Gonta was sad about it being colder outside because of the lack of bugs...it was never a good time for him. Kaede took this into account and invited him to the dinner. So, Tenko and Himiko decided to go and pick him up for the dinner so they could all attend together. 

They knew he would be in the park they had the snowball fight in. Tenko drove Himiko to where they were going to pick up Gonta. When Gonta saw Himiko he smiled and ran over to the both of them.

“Tenko! Himiko! Gonta is happy to see you!” He said with a smile. Himiko smiled back at him. “I’m glad to see you as well! Are you ready to go to the dinner?” She asked opening the door for him.

“Yes! Gonta has been looking forward to dinner all day!” He said with a laugh before they both got in the car to drive to Kaede’s party.

_ This year, to save me from tears _

_ I'll give it to someone special (special) _

_ Ohh _

_ Oh, oh, baby _

_ A crowded room, friends with tired eyes _

_ I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice _

Miu and Keebo were both getting ready for the big dinner as well. Miu was just getting ready in her room while Keebo was waiting in the living room staring at the TV.

“Why does this make me uncomfortable?” He said, glaring a bit at the TV. Keebo has a little bit of jealousy around other robots because he feels as though he isn’t able to fulfil the task his creator had set for him. Miu and the others knew that this was a more sensitive topic for him so they never ended up talking about it around him.

“I’m done dipshit!” Miu yelled walking out of the room in more formal attire. Keebo smiled and moved to her side. “Thank you,” He said before she blushed a bit. 

“A-all I did was get changed,” She said nervously. Keebo blushed a bit at this as well. “Ah, sorry--I just don’t like being left alone with the TV” He said looking back over to the TV. Miu laughed a bit before they headed to the dinner.

_ My God, I thought you were someone to rely on _

_ Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _

_ A face on a lover with a fire in his heart _

_ A man under cover but you tore me apart _

Kaede and Maki were finally able to finish what they were cooking for the dinner. There was a wide assortment of food and Kaede having run a cafe was a big help with this. Kirumi would have helped with this, but she was asked to do the seance first, so she upheld that request. 

Kaito was setting the table as Ryoma knocked on the door. “I can get the door,” Maki said, walking out of the kitchen into the living room up to the door. She opened the door and smiled a bit when she saw Ryoma.

“Hello Ryoma, welcome.” She said with a soft smile because she knew Kaito wanted her to try smiling more. So for him she was trying to be more friendly to others. “Thank you for inviting me,” He said, walking into the house before removing his jacket and scarf and putting them on the rack by the door.

“Of course” She said, guiding him into the dining room after closing the door behind him.

_ Ooh, ooh, now I've found a real love _

_ You'll never fool me again _

_ Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_ But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away) _

“Kokichi,” Shuichi sighed again. “You are going to make us late,” He said, moving away from him, making Kokichi groan.

“You always take the fun out of everything!” He scoffed getting off the counter. “Grab your jacket” Shuichi reminded him. Kokichi just moved over and grabbed his coat putting it on before angrily stomping over to the door.

“Hey, don’t be mad love” Shuichi said gently moving his hand to rub his shoulder. Kokichi relaxed a bit at this but didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry...we can do something special together when we get back so I can make it up to you” He said trying to get his boyfriend to look at him. Kokichi took a moment before he turned around to face him.

“It’s alright~ sorry for being difficult” He said with a sheepish laugh. “It’s alright, this whole season is making the both of us feel a little off” He said with a small laugh. 

“Yeah~ you are right about that!”

_ This year, to save me from tears _

_ I'll give it to someone special (special) _

_ Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_ But the very next day you gave it away _

Kokichi got in the car with Shuichi as they drove over to Kaito’s house. “Hey Kichi?” Shuichi asked gently as they were getting out of the driveway. “Yes my beloved~?” He asked, keeping his teasing tone. Shuichi gave him a side glance.

“Could you try to be kinder to Kaito? Just for tonight?” He asked. Kokichi sighed a bit and slouched into his chair. “Yeah...only for you though~” He said, sounding irritated with the request. Which wasn’t anything new to Shuichi. Kaito and Kokichi have gotten a little more mellow over the years--but that doesn’t mean the rivalry is completely out of the picture.

“Thank you for that,” He said with a smile as they got to Kaito’s house. It wasn’t far from their house so it didn’t take long.

_ This year, to save me from tears _

_ I'll give it to someone special _

_ Special _

_ A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you mine) _

_ A man under cover but you tore him apart _

They got to the door and smelled the nice food inside as Kaede greeted them. “Shuichi! Kokichi! I’m so glad you guys could make it!” She said with a smile before hugging both Shuichi and Kokichi. 

“Thank you for that Kaede, I’m glad we could be here” He said with a smile. Kokichi just gave her a smile without saying anything. They both made their way inside and saw most of their friends there in the dining hall. Kaito and the others greeted them and told them about how thankful they are for one another. This season seemed different than all the others, and Shuichi knew on Christmas day he was going to make sure that Kokichi knew it as well.

_ Maybe next year we'll give it to someone _

_ I'll give it to someone special _

_ Special _

_ So long... _

Last Christmas Kokichi was mostly on his own because Shuichi hadn’t started talking to him till around that upcoming spring. But this one it was all different and he felt like he was able to be together with his family. The people who cared about him and made him feel like he belongs.

**-Here you all go! Merry Christmas to you all! There will be another final chapter tomorrow to celebrate Christmas! So make sure you stay tuned!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


	13. Christmas

“Shuichi! Shuichi! Shuichi!” Kokichi yelled before jumping on the bed making Shuichi groan. “Kokichi…” He said slowly, opening his eyes. Kokichi was very excited about being able to open the presents today and Shuichi knew he was going to be like this...so internally he was waiting for it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t tired.

“It’s Christmas!” He called out smiling as Shuichi slowly sat up to hold onto his shoulders. “Calm down a bit Kichi…” He whispered feeling his head go fuzzy for a moment. Kokichi noticed this and moved his head onto his shoulder. 

“I’ll come downstairs with you, okay?” He said slowly getting up with Kokichi in his arms. Kokichi just clung to him with a big smile on his face. He absolutely loved Christmas and not much else could change that. Shuichi carried him down the stairs trying to keep Kokichi from knocking the both of them over. It was a short walk, but for Shuichi it felt a lot longer. 

He loved celebrating holidays with others, but it tended to make him feel more exhausted..so this makes him feel like he isn’t able to process things well--or even enjoy the moments. He wanted to be here for today with Kokichi and he loved being able to see the look in his eyes as he opened the presents because this was their first Christmas together and would be the first of many.

“Look at all the gifts!” Kokichi said, rushing out of his arms and over to the tree while Shuichi slowly made his way over to him. “Yeah, so why don’t you start opening them baby,” He said with his voice still a little rough from sleep. This made Kokichi giggle a bit at how tired his boyfriend was, but he heeded to the words he spoke and started opening the gifts.

He went through the presents opening all of them starting with the ones from friends, DICE, and then from Shuichi. He got a lot of stuffed animals and a couple sketch books as well as a new cape for him. Because the year prior his cape disappeared and he wasn’t able to find it. The DICE members all noticed this and decided to come together to get him a new one. Kokichi loved that one most because of all the memories it brought to him.

He used to be with DICE all the time, but as they all got older and Kokichi graduated high school they didn’t see each other as much anymore but they still come together sometimes for dinner and talk about the good times they had with each other. It was one of the events that they would never miss, Shuichi even put it in his calendar as a day that he would do extra shifts or go out with Rantaro or Kaede to hangout, because he wanted Kokichi to have the special day with DICE.

Shuichi on the other hand was feeling nervous as Kokichi got through more of the gifts...because he was going to give him the one he has been saving up for all this season and he just didn’t feel ready for it. But he knew that this moment was going to be special for the both of them for years to come.

“Shuichi! Now you have to open yours~” He cooed out. Shuichi had some gifts from friends, but most of them were novels or notebooks which was never a bad gift for him. He absolutely loved reading and writing so getting these was a great thing for him.

“Okay,” He said with a small laugh. “But before that...I need to give you one final gift” He said with a blush coming to his cheeks. Kokichi looked over at him with curious eyes and slowly moved over to him. 

“What do you mean Shu~” He teased making Shuichi feel even more nervous as he pulled out one final box for Kokichi. “K-kokichi Ouma.” He said, sounding more confident after that. 

“I want you to be by my side until the end of my days, so I wanted to ask this question” He said before pausing and opening the box to reveal a ring. “Will you marry me?” Kokichi felt his face start to have tears pouring down his cheeks. 

“Y-yes!” He said moving closer to Shuichi to hug him. Shuichi hugged him back and smiled as he held his new fiancè. Kokichi felt so happy for this moment and let this happiness burst out of him as he kissed Shuichi all over his face.

“I~ love you~ so fucking~ much~” He said in between kisses. Shuichi blushed and soon pulled him into a kiss. Making sure to hold the back of his head. Kokichi moved his arms around his neck and he blushed a bit more as they kissed but the two of them were too happy to care.

_ Happy we have these gifts for us _

_ These moments we have before us _

_ Making this even more special _

_ For you my little lying devil _

_ I love you with all my heart _

_ Loving you until the end _

_ Because you were always _

_ Better than any friend _

**-Here is the finale! Thank you all so much for reading! Make sure to check out Daydreams and Vampire Kisses as updates for those are going to start up again!-**

**_-SK-_ **


End file.
